Kapnorax
Fire |ailments = Fireblight Blind Poison |weaknesses = Water Dragon |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted by ElusiveSeeker }}Kapnorax (ケムラックス, Kemurakkusu) are Brute Wyverns. Physiology Kapnorax are average-sized Brute Wyverns. Its head is large, black, and ovular. The body brown and lean, with small arms and muscular legs. It has black feet with four claws and its back is covered in black spikes. The tail is long, white, cylindrical, and has an orange tip. Abilities Kapnorax can breathe large amounts of black smoke to hide from predators or prey. They are capable of igniting the smoke, which can result in a sea of flames. They can also poison enemies by biting them. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropod *Infraorder: Volcanic Wyvern *Superfamily: Smoking Wyvern *Family: Rax Kapnorax are Brute Wyverns, and relatives of the massive Anarax. Habitat Range Kapnorax have a much larger habitat range than their larger cousins, having more than double the habitats. They are more common in the Old World, inhabiting the Ancestral Steppe, Everwood, Heaven's Mount, Jurassic Frontier, Ruined Ridge, Volcano, Volcanic Hollow, and the Verdant Hills. They are somewhat rarer in the New World, inhabiting only the Volcano (3rd Gen). They have recently been discovered in the Ancient Forest. Ecological Niche Kapnorax are lethal and efficient ambush predators. They can use their smoke breath to create a smokescreen that disorients prey and hides their presence. They have a very broad diet that consists of smaller creatures such as Aptonoth, Slagtoth, Apceros, Mosswine, Rhenoplos, Bullfango, Jaggi, Velociprey, Conga, and so on. These predators live alongside other predators such as Rathalos, Rathian, Astalos, Seregios, Yian Garuga, Malfestio, Glavenus, Brachydios, Deviljho, Agnaktor, Rajang, and the likes. Biological Adaptations Kapnorax produces a thick black smoke that it uses mostly to hide in and sneak up on foes. The smoke is produced in a special organ that is similar to a flame sac that is found in other fire-breathing monsters such as Rathalos and Yian Kut-ku. This smoke seems to be mostly made of bodily fluids and is highly flammable. It is capable of igniting the smoke as it exhales, essentially allowing to breath fire and engulf the surrounding area in flames if it has emitted a generous amount of smoke. The smoke itself is said to be hot and has a smell similar to methane or propane. Kapnorax also has venom glands in its jaws, giving it a venous bite. Its strange black, white, brown, and orange coloration is said to act as a warning to potential predators. Behavior While not inherently aggressive, Kapnorax will attack anything that intrudes upon their territory. While travelling together they use their smoke to keep themselves concealed from potential predators. Etymology The English name Kapnorax is a combination of καπνός kapnós (smoke) and αναξ anax (king). The Japanese name Kemurakkusu is combination of 煙 kemuri (smoke) and αναξ anax (king). Notes *Kapnorax's design was based on cigars and cigarettes. *Its head and back can be broken while the tail can be severed. *In rage mode Kapnorax will huff black smoke from its mouth. *When tired it will not be able to breathe smoke. It will prey on an Herbivore to regain stamina. *Kapnorax's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *Other name candidates for Kapnorax includes Musubius, Fochomos, and Kosusok. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:MonsterHunterFlacko